


Games

by MyRainbow5251



Category: South Park
Genre: Arguing, Drama, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, High School, Love, M/M, Tricks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRainbow5251/pseuds/MyRainbow5251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan is finally done with Wendy. He has no idea why he's stayed with her this long when he has someone he cares for so much more, and he knows Kyle cares for him too.</p><p>Craig and Tweek are still together, as 'fake boyfriends', but Tweek really does love Craig and wants to be with him seriously. He knows Craig wants it too. However Craig has been treating Tweek horribly, being cold towards him, ignoring him, even cheating on him. He's going to make Craig realize how much he wants him.</p><p>Kenny  has been labeled a manwhore since like the fourth grade. He's probably had almost as  much sex with almost as many people as Ms. Cartman and he is very proud of that, or was. You see, Kenny has fallen hard for sweet innocent little Butters. However Butters knows how Kenny throws himself at people then leaves him after a quick fuck. </p><p>Then there's Eric. Even though its probably obvious to everyone, I must tell you he's madly in love with Wendy Testaburger, who madly despises him, or so it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tweek gripped his left backpack strap tightly as he walked towards South Park High. He's shaking, as usual, but not just because of nervousness, also excitement. He had come to school earlier today so he could confront Stan Marsh. He had a plan. 

He found Stan standing in his usual spot in front of the building, he was talking with Kenny and looking at his friend as if he'd just heard something repulsive come out of his mouth. But Kenny was always saying gross, perverted things so it wasn't that shocking. 

"Hi Stan." Tweek said as he stopped in front of the tall black haired jock boy. 

"Hi Tweek." Stanley replies with a polite smile.

"I need to talk to you." The twitching blonde boy says after a few seconds of awkward silence, deciding to just get straight to the point. 

"Um okay, shot." Tweek was about to till he remembered Kenny was there and this was a private matter that he didn't need to get spread all over the school. He didn't really think Kenny would go around telling everyone, but he knew he might tell whichever boy/girl he was currently trying into the pants of, so he'd seem interesting to them. 

"I actually need to talk to you alone." You could barely notice it but Tweek saw Kenny's right eyebrow 'raise in confusion. 

"Can you give us a minute Ken?" Kenny let out a muffled agreement and shuffled away. "So what's on your mind?" 

"Um are you and Wendy still together?"

"No, I broke up with her." Stan replied, smiling triumphantly.

"Oh that's good, cause I sorta have a request."

"Well what is it?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"What?!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"I heard you, I just don't understand, what about you and Craig?"

"I broke up with Craig." Tweek said it so nonchalantly, Stan was shocked.

"When?!"

"Yesterday"

"Why'd you break up with him?" He asked confused.

"He cheated on me." 

"With who?" 

"Bebe." Tweek had a slight frown on his face, it hurt to think about it.

"Oh I'm sorry Tweek."

"Its okay."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But what about my question?"

" Umm... Tweek you just broke up with him... You know how much Craig despises me... He'd probably get really jealous to-"

"I know that's the point, that's what I want."

"You don't actually want like to go out?"

"No, I just want to make Craig jealous and make him see make he's lost."

"Ohhh, that makes more since."

"Yeah. So what about my question?"

"Uhh I don't know Tweek." 

"Please Stan, I really need your help. Craig suddenly started being cold and treating me awful, then I found out he'd been fucking with Bebe. I know why he's doing this and I know he loves me and I just have to show him."

"Eh..."

"Please..."

"Um Okay, I guess."

"Thank you, stan, thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Um you should probably tell Kyle about this, you know that its not real and that you're just helping me with Craig."

"Why would I need to tell Ky-" Stan couldn't even finish the sentence before Tweek was giving him a face like 'Are you fucking kidding me' Kyle would probably get pissy if he really was dating Tweek. he then nodded his head in agreement. "I'll tell 'em."

"Good." 

The first bell rang, warning them that there were only ten more minutes till class was to begin.

Tweek saw Craig walking into the school, he noticed him staring at him and Stan. A lightbulb went off in his twitchy blond head, he couldn't waste this opportunity. I mean it really was perfect, especially since Craig already seemed angry about Tweek just talking to his biggest enemy Stan Marsh.

"I'll explain more later, okay?" Tweek whispered into Stan's ear then planted a soft sweet kiss on the tall, raven haired boys cheek then scurried away, not before he got a small glimpse at his Craig though. 

He analyzed Craig in his mind. His fist were clenched in anger, nothing ever made Craig Tucker worked up. Then his mouth, it was gaping open, as if he was shocked, nothing ever actually surprised Craig Tucker. Then his eyes, cold and empty of feeling, looking numb, no one could make Craig Tucker feel that way.

Tweek knew that feeling, it was how he felt when he heard the news of Craig cheating. Craig didn't even tell him himself, Wendy told him. His eyes watered up, his head pounded, his heart ached and throbbed, this lasted about 20 seconds though and then it just shut off like the power at Ken's house when they don't make the electric bill. The pain he felt both emotionally and physically was gone and it was just numb. His heart felt slightly heavy and very empty.

Tweek's twitchy body shook even more, with a strong shiver, as he walked down the hall to first, remembering his Craig's empty eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

What Tweek doesn't realize when he kisses Stan is that Craig isn't the only one who sees. For example Token sees, but Token doesn't give a shit about it and is not getting into that drama. Wendy sees and is pissed at the sight of her boyfriend of six year, off and on, moving on so quickly. She makes a note in her head to bring it up at lunch and spread lots of nasty gossip that most people won't believe. 

A few other see but most either don't care or aren't important enough to worry about, that being except for Kenny. Who hid behind the side of the school and watched from a pretty far distance, soo he didn't actually hear anything but saw everything. 

He was so disappointed in Stan, he thought for sure he was finally going to for Kyle and give his friend the love he deserved and had been waiting for. And instead he decides to go for Tweek, who is great, but Kyle doesn't deserve that heart ache. 

The cute red head has been waiting for six years for Stan to wake up, realize he's gay, leave Wendy, and finally come to him and confess his love.

Kenny realized me must warn his friend before the news is thrown at him by someone else and poor Kyle gets his heart suddenly broken. 

He goes in through the side entrance and runs down the hall as fast as possible towards his first period. He bursts through the door and scares everyone in the room. He spots the jew in the back corner of the room arguing with Eric, he calms himself slightly and quickly walks over. 

He hears Cartman spouting lots stupid crap loudly and decides to interrupt him. "Kyle I need to talk to you."

"HEEY DON'T INTERUPT MEH KEHNNY!" Cartman yelled in the poor teen's ear, Kenny was thankful for having his hood on over them to block some of the noise.

"Shut up fatass, what's up Ken?" Kyle says

"I need to talk to you." Kenny said with urgency. Kyle nodded his head to say 'go on'. Ken looked towards Eric, "Come over here." The jew stood and followed his friends to an emptier part of the room. 

"What's going on Kenny?" 

"I have some news I don't think your going to like." Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"So you know how I told you Stan broke up with Wendy?"

"Yeaahh, don't tell me they got back together!" He yell/whispered.

"Noo, its not that, but I saw someone kiss Stan this morning..."

"Who? Bebe? That whore."

"No not her, a him..." Kyle was already frowning but it deepened when he heard this. 

"Stan was kissed by another guy..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry Ky."

"... Who?" 

"... Tweek." 

Of course that exact moment Stan had to walk into the classroom. The adorable red head's eyes filled with tears as Stan gave them his signature big, goofy grin. Stan notices and squints his eyes in confusion, he's about to walk over when the bell rings and he goes to his seat instead, which is sadly right next to Kyle. 

Kyle walks to his seat and keeps his head down even through the constant pestering of Stanley trying to get his attention. He's thankful when Mr. Garrison tell Stan to shut up and pay attention to his lecture, Stan does as he's told.

When class is over Kyle bolts out of the room not giving anyone a chance to stop him.

The tears are filling his eyes again and are dangerously close to overflowing. As soon as he makes it to the bathroom he lets it go and they start dripping down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch, as Wendy promised herself, she started blabbing about Tweek and Stan. She told her friends she saw then talking then Tweek leaned into Stan and kissed him right there. 

"That's so cute." Red said enthusiastically, Bebe nodded her head in agreement.

"Ehh what's wrong with you two?! Stan was probably cheating on me when we were together!"

"Oh that's true..." Bebe said. 

"Wait what about Craig, aren't him and Tweek still together?" Annie asked, Bebe started looking a little nervous. 

"I assume they broke up." Wendy shrugged. 

"Aww, but they'd been together for like ever and there so cute together." Red said frowning.

"Eh me and Stan were together for six years and no cares that he just broke up with me for some twitchy blond freak!" 

"No, I mean yes we care, we're all sorry Wendy, Stan's a dick" Bebe said, letting Wendy hear what she wanted. 

Wendy scowled at all of them, then turned away, although now of them seemed to believe her rant about Stan cheating she knew at least Bebe and Annie would spread it. She turned and looked at the ground feeling kinda pathetic. "I just can't believe Stan is with Tweek." She says to herself shaking her head. 

As the girls were talking Butters happened to of walked by and over heard what Wendy said. He was shocked by the new, poor Kyle... But he knew just who to ask if it was true, Kenny 

Kenny was no where to be found. He wasn't in the cafeteria, he wasn't in his next period, he wasn't in the library, or the gym. He knew he'd seen Kenny this morning with Stan so he was here. 

Butters had been running, literally, all over the school looking for him, he'd exhausted himself. 

He'd finally give up and went to his locker. He leaned his forehead against it and tried to calm his breathing. He took his time to recover since no one was in the hallway with him. 

Then suddenly he felt a body come up behind him, hands closed the very small space between him and the unknown person. One hand landed on the top of his inner thigh and a thumb brushed against his penis. The other hand started to move up his shirt till they made it to his left nipple. The hall was cold and his nipples were already a little hard, fingers brushed against them causing butters to shiver against the taller, warm person he was now leaning on. Then gently the attacker pinched the adorable blond's pink bead. 

"Ahh..." Butters let out a quiet moan that seemed to of alerted the innocent boy and make him realize he was being attacked. His body jolted and he turned to see that familiar orange jacket. 

"Hi Butters?" Kenny whispered in his ear. Butters jerked around to see his friend's mischievous grin.

"K-Kenny!?" He choked out, his eyes were tearing up a bit and his lip wouldn't stop quivering.

"Oh don't cry cutie, look how good I made you feel." Ken said with a laugh, gesturing to Butters hard on. He brought his hand up and wiped the tears away from the corner of his eyes, then placed a soft Kiss next to it. 

Butters wanted to smile but then he realized what Kenny was doing. "Eh Kenny... Please don't play with me." Kenny did sideways face, indicating that he was confused. 

"Wha-?"

"I was looking all over for you, where were you?" 

"Following you." 

"You were behind me this whole time?!" 

"Yeah, you should have turned around. Why were you looking for me?" Ken asked flirtatiously. "Need some help?" He did the universal hand gesture for jerking off. Butters rolled his eyes.

" No I just have a question."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Are Tweek and Stan together?" 

"Umm how did you hear about that?"

"I overheard Wendy talking about it at lunch." 

"Shit, I didn't realize anyone else knew."

"So it is true?"

"Yeah, well maybe, I'm not completely sure actually." 

"What?"

"You see I don't actually know if there together, just fuck buddies, or if this was just a fluck."

"Can you please explain more?" 

"Tweek asked to talk to Stan alone this morning, so I left and hid behind the side of the school. They talked for awhile and I couldn't hear anything but then Tweek kissed Stan on the cheek and scurried away." 

"Oooh." 

"Yeah."

"Poor Kyle." 

"Yeah." Ken said looking down at his feet. "Have you seen Kyle by any chance?"

"No?" butter says "Why? Did something happen?" 

"Well sort of, I told Kyle in first period what I saw. So he wanted to hear it from someone else, like Wendy. After I told him he looked really upset and the rest of class he just sat there ignoring Stan." Kenny pause and shrugged his shoulder like 'well I guess that's what you'd except him to do' "When class ended he bolted and I haven't seen him since." 

"Oh, poor Kyle..." 

"Yeah." 

"Maybe he decided to ditch?" 

"Its not really like Kyle to do that but he was pretty upset so maybe." 

"Stan isn't the smartest but he has to know Kyle likes him, why would he do this?" 

"I don't know but I have half a mind to go kick his ass." 

"Do you think we should go to Kyle's after school and see if he's okay?" 

"Yeah that's a good idea." 

"Kay, where do you wanna meet?" 

"Umm in the foyer I guess."

"Okay, see you in a couple of hours, bye." 

"Bye." And they went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle's phone was ringing off the hook. Fifty-nine missed calls, thirty-three voicemails, and seventy-four ignored text messages. All being from worried Stan, Kenny, and Butters, except for two harassing texts from Cartmen. 

After Kyle made it to the bathroom he broke, he cried his eyes out. 

He had been waiting for six years for this to happen, for Stan to wake up and leave Wendy. He was so happy last night when he got Stan's text saying, -I just broke up with Wendy.- He literally cheered and started dancing around his room, then he hopped on his bed and started bouncing around. He realizes he should probably respond, he let his body fall onto the bed and took a deep breath. 'How do I respond to this without sounding super happy about it?' he asked himself. 

-Oh, are you okay?- he asked even though he knew Stan probably was since he broke up with her, but then again they were together for a very long time so this is probably a big change for his handsome friend.

-Yeah, I'm fine. Actually I'm great.-

-That's great man. Why'd you decide to break up with her though?- Kyle was kinda hoping Stan would reply something like, 'so I could be with you' but he knew that was way too much to expect from jock boy Stanley Marsh.

-I was just so done with always fighting with her and dealing with her drama and gossiping and crap.-

-That's understandable, sounds very irritating.- 

-It was, I'm so happy I'm done with that. This is the best I felt in awhile actually.-

-I'm happy for you, wasn't going to say anything but Wendy's kinda a bitch.-

-That she is- 

-Is it weird I kinda get the feeling that she has the hots for Cartmen?-

-Eww, but no, I kinda think she might actually- 

-Gross dude-

-Yeah, do you wanna do something this Thursday?-

-Like what?-

-Maybe go see a movie or we could just go get something to eat together, or both.-

-Sure sounds fun-

-Promise me?- Stan asked and Kyle did sideways face to 

-Why do I need to promise you? I already agreed-

-Just promise me dude.-

-eh okay whatever, I promise-

-Great, I'm tired so ill talk to you tomorrow.-

-oh okay, night.-

-Goodnight, sleep tight Kyle :)- The red head's cheeks went up in flames and a smile came to his lips.

-You too Stan :)- Kyle pugged his phone up of its charge and cuddled into his blankets. 

When he is in the dirty boys bathroom with red and puffy eyes and a raw runny nose, he realizes he's wanting nothing more than to be cuddled up into the blankets on his bed. He make the decision that that is exactly what he's going to do.

He heard the bell ring alerting him that second period had began, knowing that no one would be in the hallways, he leaves the bathroom and heads to his locker. Kyle grabs his backpack and headphones and heads for the side exit. He quietly steps, plugs his earbuds into his phone , puts then into his ear and starts his journey home.

Now here he is, exactly where he wants to be, at home alone, in his blankets wallowing in all his sadness. His dad is at work, his mom is visiting there aunt out of town and Ike is at a friend's house.

He hears the doorbell ring, 'who the hell could that be? Eh it better not be Stan' He is obviously in no mood to see him, mostly because he is so in love with the boy he'd probably turn over and forgive him with the smallest apology given from the guy. His brain was already trying to make excuses for Stan's actions.

He pushes himself off his lazy ass and walks to the door, looks through the peephole and see Kenny and Butters there. He really wasn't expecting it to be them. 

He opens the door and a slight chill rushes in. He see both of his friends standing there smiling with sympathy in their eyes.

"Hi guys." Kyle says 

"Oh my god Kyle, you look awful." Kenny just blurts out and Butters elbows him in the ribs. "Ow what the hell?" 

"Sorry Ky, Kenny's being dumb, What he meant to say is are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" 

"Butters knows." 

"Why'd you tell him?" 

"Wendy saw it too and has started spreading it around." 

"Oh great." Kyle lets out a sigh. "Why does drama always have to spread?" He said to mostly himself.

"I know high school's a bitch." Ken said and Kyle nodded in agreement, then gestured for them to come on in. Kenny and Butters sat on the couch and looked worriedly at their hurt friend.

"Kyle are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Jezz, do I look that bad?" 

"Yeah." Ken said right out, butters glared at him "I mean I'm not trying to be rude or mean but you look a wreck Kyle. You look like you've been punch in the face, you look like you've had your heart broken." Tear again begin to form in the corners of the green eyes of the cute ginger. Kyle knew it was true, but that didn't he wanted to hear the truth. 

"That's kinda harsh Ken." The innocent blond says.

"I'm sorry but please talk to us Kyle."

"Ehh, of course I'm not okay, the guy I've been in love with for like ever finally broke up with his evil girlfriend, but instead of getting together with me he got together with a different guy!" Tears started streaming down his cheeks and both his friends stood and wrapped their arms around him. They saw Kyle crumble a little but they knew him getting all this out of his system would help a lot.

They were both quiet for awhile but when the sobbing stopped they loosened there hug around him. 

"Do you feeling any better? Be honest." Kenny says.

"Yeah actually I do." 

"That's good." Butters said smiling.

"Now, lets look at the positives." Ky gave Ken a face like 'What positives?' "We don't actually know if Stan and Tweek are together. I saw Tweek kiss him on the cheek but it could have just been a fluck or something."

"That's right!" Butters said nodding enthusiastically.

"Why would he let Tweek kiss him if they weren't together?"

"I don't know but I could still be just a misunderstanding. Maybe you should talk to Stan about it."

"But I don't want to talk to Stan." 

"But what if it really is just a fluck, what if Stan really does love you?" Butters suggests, Kyle's eyes widen at the thought.

"You should call him."

"No."

"Come on, Ky."

"No, I'll just talk to him tomorrow at school." 

"Eh okay, just make sure to really do it."

"Okay, I will." Kyle rolls his eyes. "You guys should probably get going. My mom will be home soon and she said not to have anyone over." His friends nodded their heads understandingly. "Thanks for coming and checking on me though." 

"You're Welcome Kyle." Butters gives him a hug and Kenny pats him on the head to annoy him but Kyle just shakes his head and smirks at him. 

Kenny and Butters leave and Kyle curls up on the couch with a soft blanket and slips in a "Games of Throne" disc.

He doesn't even get to watch one episode before he falls asleep and begins having sweet dreams about his tall, muscular friend raven haired super best friends, who he hoped was soon to be something more.


	5. Chapter 5

Stan goes to the bathroom before leaving school. He throws some water on his face then wipes it clean with a paper towel. 

Stan had been trying to reach Kyle all day, he hasn't been able to find him so he assumes he's left. 

When he first walked into first period he was confused to see his Kyle breaking in front of him. He couldn't get him to tell him what was wrong but then it clicked that somehow the new of his "Relationship" with Tweek had made it to him before he was able to tell him it was fake. 

He felt weird about it all, he'd been asked at least 40 time today if he was dating Tweek and he had to say 'yes' every single time to keep up appearances. If someone suspected they weren't going out and told Craig, then his plan to make him jealous would be ruined. He also had to deal with the kiss on the cheek this morning and holding Tweek's hand in the hall. -Side note it was probably for the best that Kyle went home early...

He'd called Kyle 36 times and counting trying to get ahold of him to set the record straight, but he was ignoring his calls. 

Stan really wanted to just go to Kyle's and explain it to him, but he knew if he did that Kyle probably wouldn't even answer the door. His assumption was very correct. It was probably best he wait and talk to him tomorrow.

Stan looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, he left the restroom and made with way to the back exit the lead to the student parking lot. He noticed that Tweek Tweak was standing at the exit looking as if he was waiting on someone.

"Hey Tweek, who are you waiting on?" He asked. 

"You actually." He answers simply.

"Me? Why?"

"I said I'd explain all this to you didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, you did. Sorry I forgot, my heads been someplace else." Tweek nods.

"Um so you didn't tell Kyle?" 

"How'd you know?"

"He disappeared." 

"Oh yeah, I guess someone told him we were together before I got a chance to explain it wasn't real." 

"Aw, I'm sorry Stan." 

"For what?" 

"Causing all this trouble for you, its just it was the only way I could think to have an actual, real relationship with Craig." 

"Its okay, but what do you mean "real", I though you and Craig had a real relationship?"

"Its a long story." Tweek frowns.

"Do wanna come over to my place and explain?" Stan asked, offering a kind smile. 

"Sure." It brought a smile to Tweek's lips too.

When they reach the Marsh residence it empty, Randy is a work, Sharon is hanging out with Linda Stotch, and Shelly is away at college. Stan offers Tweek something to drink but he say 'no thank you', Stan takes that as a cue that his friend just wants to jump into telling the story. So they sit down on the living room floor and Tweek begins to explain. 

When Tweek and Craig were in elementary school and those Asian girls started drawing pictures of them together everyone kinda just assumed they were together and it made them almost hate each other. They broke up in font of everyone so they would see they weren't together anymore. However this somehow made the whole town depressed and loose hope, they ignored it till Craig's dad told him he was proud of him and that he 'liked gay Craig'. They got back together, but it still wasn't real. This went on for forever but their fake dating really just meant hanging out more and holding hand in public. This is until they went to a party freshman year and kissed each other on a dare, they really liked it and kept doing it even in private but it sorta turned in to more making out and dry humping. At the beginning of their Junior year (this year) they went to another party and got really drunk and took each others virginities. By this time Tweek had been in love with Craig for awhile, and assumed Craig felt the same way or was starting to. He was so happy they'd done it and thought this may mean they were an actual couple now. However Craig told him it meant nothing and the only reason he'd fucked him last night was because he was horny and he was the only piece of ass around. This hurt Tweek a lot but it hurt even worse when Craig started ignoring him in public and in private. Then about a week later Wendy told him Bebe had slept with his boyfriend, Tweek asked him if it was true and he didn't even try to deny it. That was the last straw for Tweek he told Craig he was done with their fake relationship and never wanted anything to do with him again. Even though Craig had been pushing him away he looked shocked by this but Tweek just left. 

He formulated a plan that he would begin a fake relationship with Craig's biggest enemy, make him extremely jealous so that he'd realize how much he love Tweek and would hopefully come after him and try to get him back.

It was going well so far he'd gotten like a million calls from Craig that ignored and the had a conversation before Tweek went and met Stan. 

"You're not seriously dating Stan Marsh are you?" Craig asked.

"Of course I am, he's very handsome and kind."

"Hmm... You would date a dumb jock boy like him."

"I dated you, oh well I guess I technically didn't."

"We did date, and you know it." 

"Oh now you want to admit we were together for real, eh just leave me Craig. You've hurt me enough, don't you think?" Then he just walked away and waited by the back exit for his new fake boyfriend that he didn't love. 

"I'm sorry Craig put you through all that Tweek." Stan said giving he teary eyed friend a comforting hug.

"Its okay," Tweek sniffled. "I know things will get better. You should have seen how sad Craig looked today, although I don't like seeing him that way, I know it mean he misses me."

"I'm sure he does. The way he looked at you when you guys were 'fake dating', like you were the most important thing in his world." Tweek twitched and smiled.

"Thanks Stan, I should head home though." He said and stood up.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Stan stood too and walked him to the door and opened it for Tweek. 

"Bye." and with that they waved goodbye and the nervous blond left.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle had gotten a wonderful nights sleep. He doesn't really remember what he dreamed about but he woke up warm and cozy, and with a boner. 

He got up from the couch that he slept on, he was surprised his mother didn't wake him up and tell him to go to his bed room last night. He walked to the bathroom and turn the shower on to heat the water. 

He looked in the mirror, his eyes weren't really puffy or red anymore but you could sorta tell he'd been crying. He ran his fingers through his untamed red curls thoughtfully. 'Eh I have to talk to Stan today... I really don't want to, but Butters is right, this could all just be a misunderstanding.' He grabbed a towel from under the sink and sat it on the toilet. 'But honestly, even if it isn't a misunderstanding I really shouldn't be so upset. Me and Stan weren't together and he didn't make any promises to me that we'd ever be together. But I don't know if I can deal with him dating another guy...' Kyle started removing his wrinkled pajamas. 'If him and Tweek are together, I don't think me and Stan can be friends anymore, I would be able to deal with seeing them together. Watching them hug, kiss and cuddle each other in the halls would kill me.' He checked the temperature and sighed, 'Eh forget about it Kyle, you'll deal with this when you get to school, for now just enjoy your shower and try not to think about it.' Kyle thought to himself, in third person for some reason. 

He stepped into the shower and a shiver ran through him as the warm water came into contact with his cold body. Kyle quickly took care of his erection, that he somehow still had even about thinking about such sad, mood killing topics. 

When Kyle finished his shower he got ready and didn't have anything else to do, he really doesn't wan to go to school today though. He just headed to the bus stop. No one rode the bus with him anymore, Stan drove his self, Kenny walks, and Cartman claims he drives but they all know that his mom actually drives him.

Kyle pushes his green earbuds in his ears as the bus pulls up and gets on hesitantly. 'Eh Thursdays suck, I have to spend all of today and tomorrow in this shithole.' He the last stop so its not long till they've made it to South Park High. He told Kenny and Butters that he WOULD try talking to Stan, so that's what he goes to do. 

He goes to the spot were Stan usually stands in the morning but he surprised to see he's not there, Kyle assumes that means he's in the cafeteria eating lots of nasty school breakfast foods. He rolls his eyes and starts heading there. As he walks he pull his rather long sleeves down so that they cover most of his cold hands. 

When Kyle enters the café he notices that there's a lot of people huddled around a corner in the back, 'must be a fight or some other stupid drama.' He doesn't see Stan sitting at any of the tables so he assumes he's part of the huddle. Stan is no where to be seen in the crowd of people, then Kyle finally looks at what these weirdoes are looking at. 

Its not a fight at all there all just watching three people have a conversation, he moves closer to the front to see better, he realizes one of them is Craig. The other two have their backs turned and Kyle for some reason focuses in on the shorter one first. The shorty has erratic blond hair that's going every which way and seems to be trembling like a Chihuahua, he quickly sees it Tweek, and his fingers are entwined with tall guy next to him. Kyle doesn't even have to really look at him to see its Stan. Ky's head falls.

'Stan must be showing Craig that Tweek is now his...' The red head can feel the tears coming back. He peeks up at them and notices Craig staring at him with a smirk that makes Kyle feel uneasy. 

Craig says something that Kyle can't comprehend in his state, but it makes him look to Stan, who is now looking at him with a worried and somewhat sad expression. Stan jerks his hand away from Tweek and starts walking towards him. 

'He's gonna say it...' Kyle doesn't want to hear it, he doesn't want to hear Stan say he's with Tweek, even though its apparent to Kyle that he is. 

Kyle stars running, he starts running as fast and hard as he can. 

"KYLE!" He hears Stan scream but he darts out of the lunch room. Stan continues to follow Kyle, yelling his name and for him to please stop, he's a lot faster runner than Kyle is so he begins to close in on him. Then suddenly Kyle rushes into an empty classroom and slams the door in Stan's face. 

Kyle thought for sure that that would make him leave him alone but quickly recovered from his throbbing nose and forehead and began pounding on the door. 

"Kyle please open the door!" 

"No, leave me alone Stan!"

"Please let me explain!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Please open up." Stan started trying to turn the doorknob, but no luck, Kyle locked it.

"No."

"Please Kyle!"

"STAN! Stop leave me alone!"

".....Fine I'll leave you alone for the rest of the school day,"

"Great, thank you."

"But only if you promise you'll keep the promise you made me."

"What promise?"

"That we'd do something tonight, you promised Kyle."

"... Ehh, fine whatever, what the hell are we doing?" 

"Umm, meet me at T.G.I.Fridays tonight, k?" 

"Whatever now please go away, like you said you would." 

Stan nodded his head silently and did as he was told. 

He wasn't really sure if he should be happy or sad. He was happy that Kyle agreed to meet him, it would hive him a chance to explain what's been going on with Tweek and make things better. However he was sad about how distressed all this had made Kyle. This wasn't fair to his cute ginger friend, Kyle deserved better after everything Stan had put him through with Wendy. 

You see Stan wants to be with Kyle as much as Kyle wants to be with him, the only thing that's been stopping him is the judgement he's worried they'll get from their family, friends and community. Wendy was kinda his security blanket in the situation, his 'see I'm straight' card, he thought can't be in love with Kyle if I have a girlfriend. 

However now she's gone and Stan's grown up some. Now if this situation hasn't ruined his chances, he really does want to be together with his super bestfriend.


End file.
